Factory
|size = 12x21 Squares }}The is a late game building that unlocks after completing Portia Harbor. The player will be notified of its availability via mail. __TOC__ Cost The Factory can be built and upgraded at A&G Construction. Level 1 Factory occupies an area of 12 x 21. It can house 20 crafting stations. The Factory can be upgraded to hold 30 stations. Level 2 Factory occupies a larger space of approximately 14 x 25. The player must provide the materials required to upgrade the Factory and pay a flat rate for the construction. The material cost of upgrading will be reduced by 10% if the player is buddy with Albert. The Gols cost will be reduced by 3% if the player is buddy with Gust and by 6% if the player is his lover. Usage The Factory can be used to greatly increase the output from machines and queue up items for automatic construction. It has a Central Power Supply that supplies all machines with energy without the need to manually refill each machine every couple of days. Central Power Supply The Central Power Supply is used to power all machines in the Factory. Depending on the fuel, the Supply will run continuously until no more fuel is available. It can not be switched off manually and once fuel is put in, it can not be taken out again. The Power Supply has no upper limit in regards to fuel. Stations The base Factory has space for 20 crafting stations, a level 2 Factory has space for 30 stations. Almost every crafting stations that produces items can be placed on any of the spaces, including furnaces, cutters, skivers, grinders, and blenders. Each machine grants a different number of slots available at the Auto Workstation. These slots can then be used to queue up items for automatic construction. Auto workstation At the Auto workstation, items can be queued up for construction. The number of slots available corresponds to the machines that are placed in the Factory. An easy example is that the player will have ten smelting slots available if he has placed a single Industrial Furnace in the Factory. These slots can now be filled with different orders. By having ten smelting slots available in the above example, the output of the Industrial Furnace is potentially increased up to ten-fold, since ten queues producing Iron Bars could be initiated. Different items will need a different number of slots, so when producing Carbon Steel Bars, output would only be increased five-fold because two slots are needed. Items can be added to the queue with the Add to the list button. Note that items can be queued even if not enough materials are available. Production will only be initiated once enough material has been placed in the Material Warehouse (the box to the left of the Auto workstation). The Factory will not use any resources that are located in other boxes. When clicking on the View crafting button, all steps needed for the construction of an item can be seen. From this screen, the player can also directly replenish necessary material. It will be taken from his boxes and placed into the Material Warehouse. In this way he can choose whether to construct an item from the ground up or to use intermediate resources he already has available. Warehouse for finished goods Finished items will be placed on the left-most platform (instead of being sent to the resource box outside the player's yard). They can be collected here periodically until the Factory runs out of fuel or material to produce the queued up items. Factory exclusive recipes Most of the items that can be crafted on different stations can be automated using the Factory, but there are a number of items that cannot be crafted anywhere else besides the Factory. Upgrades The speed at which the Factory produces items can be upgraded at the Automation Controls, a console to the right of the Auto workstation. Research Notes, which can be obtained from the Research Center Exchange in exchange for Data Discs, are necessary for the upgrades. Trivia *Even though the Factory can produce Worktable items, it does not take the Artisan Skill in to consideration. Gallery Map Factory Lv1.png|Map of level 1 Factory Map Factory Lv2.png|Map of level 2 Factory 20180730095611_1.jpg|Inside the Factory Category:Crafting stations